A pain in the ass
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¿Qué va a hacer Francia cuando ve algo que le gusta en la reunión? FrUk –Traducción- Adentro disculpas de TheFannishaUsui.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, este fic es de "lysetletrille".

Summary: ¿Qué va a hacer Francia cuando ve algo que le gusta en la reunión? FrUk –Traducción- Adentro disculpas de TheFannishaUsui.

Personajes: Francis (Francia) Arthur (Inglaterra)

**A pain in the ass.**

—_Estoy mirando el culo del gran imperio británico~—_Pensó un divertido Francis—. _Estoy mirando su culo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto~_

Fue durante la reunión mundial y, por supuesto, a Arthur se le habían caído unos papeles importantes al suelo, por lo que tuvo que agacharse a recogerlos, dándole así al francés una perfecta visión de su trasero. El momento solo duró un par de segundos, pero para el hombre con experiencia tenía el tiempo suficiente de observar todos los detalles.

Inglaterra, siendo muy sano y fuerte, siempre había sido muy delgado. Francis bromeaba a menudo con que no había mucha carne a la vista. Sus nalgas no eran la excepción. Con toda honestidad, el culo de Arthur era escuálido. No es que Francia se quejara. ¡La falta de algo que tomar haría todo como un reto! Además, que fuera escuálido no significa que sea feo. Cada nalga era firme y bien formada. Tal vez el romántico galo lo estuviera imaginando, pero el trasero parecía… Con forma de corazón.

Francia tenía unas ganas horribles de tocarlo. Por lo general se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, pero él sabía que el hombre británico, al igual como su pequeño culo escuálido lo indicaba, apreciaba la sutileza. Por lo tanto, lo más discretamente que pudo, Francis ignoró la inclinación del hombre, obviamente, pidiendo a gritos ser follado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, simplemente se alejó.

Durante todo el encuentro Francis pensaba diferentes estrategias para ganarse esa maravillosa pareja… eh, ganarse a Arthur. Un simple coqueteo no funcionaría ya que el francés le coquetea siempre que lo ve. Tampoco funcionaría el contacto físico o las caricias… A menos que quisiera ser golpeado en la cabeza de nuevo. No, tendría que ser más discreto, menos evidente en sus avances…

Al otro lado de la mesa, una nación de ojos verdes trataba de no dejar ver su preocupación. Francis estaba inusualmente tranquilo, ¡y la reunión estaba iniciando! Para entonces, ya deberían haberse estado gritando. Asimismo, no había intentado nada cuando Arthur se había agachado buscando su atención. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con el galo.

Cuando por fin llegó el descanso Francis desapareció rápidamente de la vista. Arthur estaba exasperado. Tenía la esperanza de que podría haberse acercado a Francis y hablar con él para ver qué estaba mal, pero el git, obviamente, no le prestaba atención.

Inglaterra nunca admitiría que el pensamiento le había causado un fuerte dolor en el corazón. No le importaba la rana. No es como si deliberadamente se avergonzara esa mañana para llamar la atención del idiota. No es como si él necesitara saberlo de todos modos.

El receso demasiado rápidamente llegó a su fin y Arthur con amargura regresó a su puesto. Se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña caja plana colocada frente a su asiento. La abrió lentamente debajo de la mesa, sin querer llamar la atención con su pequeño regalo. En la caja había un lirio con un pequeño trozo de papel que decía: "Eres hermoso… Por el frente y por detrás". Sus orejas enrojecieron un poco, pero el inglés logró mantener su cara de seriedad. Solo un observador ansioso notó el ligero cambio. Bajo el lirio había un cuadro. Suavemente lo tomó y la miró. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y toda su cara se puso roja. En el marco había una fotografía de la parte posterior de dicho inglés en todo su esplendor.

Echando humo, Arthur arrojó el cuadro a la cabeza de Francis y lo agarró del cuello por sobre la mesa.

— ¡Eres un git insoportable! —Le gritó.

El francés no pudo contenerse y se rió en la cara del otro, disfrutando de la cara y cuello rojos de su agresor. Las naciones a su alrededor suspiraron, tranquilizados por la batalla. Una reunión sin al menos una pelea de ellos no era normal.

— ¿No te gustami regalo, _mon amour_? ¡Pensé que sería genial! —Dijo Francis divertido y un poco excitado por la situación.

— ¡Cállate! —Arthur suspiró antes de atraer más al francés y besarlo en la boca. Ambos países lucharon por la dominación. Inglaterra apretaba el agarre en el cuello del otro, mientras que Francia lo tenía tomado del cabello. Después de unos minutos, se soltaron completamente el uno al otro y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Respiraron con dureza, mirándose el uno al otro. Arthur rápidamente se dio cuenta de las miradas de las otras naciones a su alrededor, sin embargo, no le importó, se levantó en silencio, tomó la mano de Francis y lo sacó de la sala de conferencias.

Tenían sus propios asuntos que atender. Un pequeño culo escuálido necesitaba ser follado.

**-Fin-**

No, no llevo este tiempo ausente avanzando en mis fics ¿Quieren saber por qué? Se llama tarea, y tiene link =_= si quieren ver qué estuve haciendo entren a www(punto)respect(guión)women(punto)blogspot(punto)com …

(Je, era mi tarea de historia Uu)


End file.
